Additions
by zodiacvamp
Summary: Slightly AU/ with full honors to Diana/ oneshot Claire makes a decision when she goes back to Frank that effects when she goes back to Jamie


It was hard to breathe, as she slowly opened her eyes. She only could hear the faint sound of birds over her hammering heart. Could she still be with Jamie? She lifted her head and looked around. Jamie wasn't there and he never would have left her alone. He was gone. She was alone.

No she wasn't alone. Jamie's child was growing in her womb. She didn't care what she had to do, this baby would live. She moved a slowly moving her limbs, she noticed the stickiness on her thighs. Another bit of Jamie to come through with her. In that moment a thought hits her. Before she had left there had been rumors of saving sperm to reintroduce later. If she lost this baby, she might be able to have another chance. She clung to the thought, because if she thought about Jamie not being here. No! She wasn't going there. She got up and headed to where the road should be. She had to get to the hospital fast.

Next day

She lay in the bed. The doctor's had looked at her like she was crazy when she had walked in to the hospital. She was the missing lady that had just appeared out of the blue, pregnant and demanding the sperm dripping from her. But she convinced them and made them swear only to speak to her about it. Frank had arrived not long after they had finished checking her out. It made her stomach twist to see the look of love and worry on his face. Once it would have made her feel loved but now she just felt guilty. After telling him everything, she watched him go through the rainbow of emotions. "Frank, there is one more thing." She paused, "I'm 2 months pregnant." The look on his face killed her. He had always talked about children and they had thought it was her fault they hadn't gotten pregnant. Now he was learning not only had she been with another man, but he would never have biological children.

10 years later

Brianna was working at her homework when Claire went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this -Randall?"

"Yes."

"This is Molly Fitzgibbons from 's Hospital in Inverness. You were a patient 10 years ago and requested a sperm sample be saved. Unfortunately we have lost some funding and have to close our research lab. What would you like to do with the sample? We have to start getting things shut down in the next 2 weeks."

Claire was frozen. She had forgotten about the sample.

"Uh. Could you give me your number? I need to speak to my husband."

"Of course. Please let me know as soon as you can."

How was she going to explain this to Frank? She didn't have to wait long. Frank came home early and she was able to get him into his office without much fuss.

"Frank when I came back I…. I had them save some. Oh Jesus H Roosevelt Christ. I saved some of Jamie."

He blinked at her, "You mean his…?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had already lost a baby and I….. If it happened again then I wanted to try again."

'Why are you telling me know?"

"Because I need to decide what to do with it. The hospital called and they have to close where it is."

"So?"

"So what do you think? I could give it a try and possibly give Brianna a sibling."

"I have a feeling you don't really need nor care for my opinion." With that he left. He was right in a way. While she had put effort into her relationship with Frank, but Jamie occupied everything for her. She still could feel his touch. He was there looking out at her from Brianna's eyes. She called the hospital requesting some time next week and call the hospital. She was going to give it a shot.

7 years later

Claire was tired. She had just finished a 12 hour shift at the hospital and had just made it home in time to get Brianna and Henry ready for school. Henry had Jamie's face, every line and expression. However he had her curly brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. At 6 years old he had already given her a few grey hairs. Brianna had been so happy to have a sibling but lately was having a hard time. A 17 year old didn't really want a 6 year old little brother hanging all over her.

Once the kids were on the bus, Claire took her shower and fell into bed. Instantly asleep, she dreamed of Jamie. He was a little older and sitting across from her. "Sassenach."

"Jamie." she breathed.

"How is our child?"

"She is acting out a little. She has all your coloring and temper. Your son too."

"You had twins?" shock all over his face.

" No. It's hard to explain. But Brianna Ellen and Henry James Lambert are healthy."

"Henry?"

"He's 6 years old."

"But we have been apart from each other for almost 18 years."

"It's a long…. I think I'm waking up. I love you."

"I love you too Sassenach."

Claire woke with a start to see Henry's face in front of hers. "Henry what's the matter?"

"Who is Jamie mama?"

Claire started, "Where did you hear that?"

"You said it while you were sleeping. You said you loved Jamie."

"He was someone I knew a long time ago."

"You and daddy aren't getting a divorce right? Johnny Brewster's parents are."

"No baby." She pulled him into her arms. "Where is your sister?"

"With daddy making dinner."

"Ok. Lets go."

2 years later

Frank's sudden death had been hard on the kids. It hadn't helped that Brianna had found letters and research Frank had done on Jamie. So Claire had to tell the kids about their biological father and deal with the knowledge that Jamie was alive. Brianna took it the worst, however had come around after talking with her boyfriend Roger. They had been together about 6 months, after their visit to Scotland.

6 Months later

"Mom what if we went back?" Brianna asked. They were in Scotland for the holidays.

"What do you mean Bri?"

"We know that we can hear the stones like you can and we know where Jamie is. Why don't we go back?"

"It's not that easy Bri. There are different rules there."

"We can learn."  
"I could go with you and help? I know about the the history and it would help having a man to escort you."

"I couldn't ask that of your Roger." replied Claire

" You sure you want to go back into the 1700s and meet my father?" Brianna laughed.

"Yes." the look between them made Claire remember being with Jamie. She looked at her son.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, that would be ok. I mean… you said Bri and I are like him."

5 months later

Edinburgh was bussiling. Claire had left Roger, Brianna and Henry at the inn because she knew it would be very overwhelming for Jamie if they all showed up. They had walked by the print show yesterday when they had come in to town and Roger had asked when Jamie would be in the next day. Now was her moment of truth and she felt light headed. How was she going to do this? They had been separated for 20 years and how would she explain Henry?

She opened the door. "Is that you Gordie? Where did you go to get the ash? All the way to Glasgow?"

"It isn't Gordie." She stared down through the window. "It's me. Claire."

He turned, looking up to the window. His eyes locked on hers for a second before he passed out. Rushing she found the stairs. Running to his side she checked his pulse. Thanking God, she waited. He would wake up any second.

"Sassenach?"

"Jamie, I'm here."

"Your real?" He grabbed her hand.

"So are you." She put her free hand on his face, "do not be afraid."

"There is the two of us now."

"I have missed you so much. Your ring never came off"

"I have missed you too. I still canna believe your here." his face shifted as if remembering something. "What of our child? Are they ok?"

She smiled, "Our children are amazing and healthy."

"Children?"

"It's a very long story but our daughter Brianna Ellen is beautiful. She has your coloring."

"Like her sister Faith."

"Yes." Claire paused, " Our son Henry James Lambert looks exactly like you except has my coloring."

"Our children. Do they know?"

"Yes. When Frank died Brianna found information he had found on you."

"So he knew about me?"

"I told him everything. We made an agreement that we would put everything behind us and raise Brianna without mention of you. It killed me but I had to make a safe place for Brianna like you asked me too." She took a deep breath, "After I took the chance and got pregnant with Henry…. He started having affairs. I told him that no one could know."

"I thought… what do you mean about Henry?"

"Do you remember what we did right before I went through?"

She watched his face. At first he only looked confused, but slowly he gave her is smirk. "Not my finest hour but what has that to do with Henry? How is he my son?"

"In the future there is a way for those that have a hard time having children, to have children with the help from doctors. It's hard to explain but when I got back I still had you with me. Remember we talked about that? So I had them gather and freeze it. When Brianna was about 10, the hospital called and reminded me that it was there." His face was a mix of shock and horror, "So I made the choice to give it a shot. I had Brianna and so many memories of you. So if it didn't work then that was ok, but If it worked then I'd have another piece of you." She paused to let things sink in. "Are you ok? I know it's a lot." He was staring.

"I thought that accepting you had come for the future was the hardest." he shook his head and moved to a seat. "I don't know how to feel about a child I wasn't apart of."

"You were though. He has your face and expressions." She walked over putting her hands on his face, "Our children are here. If you want to meet them."

His face lit up like Henry's did on christmas. "They are here? Now?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"An inn down the way. I wanted to see you first."

"Sassanach you left our daughter and a small boy alone at an inn?" His voice getting low

"Roger is with them. I'm not stupid Jamie."

"Who is Roger?"

"Roger Mackenzie is Brianna's… he's courting her. Before you get upset, he is very respectful and I trust him. He is also a descendant of Dougal and Geillis."

"Really? Let me go meet this distant cousin."

As they walked into the inn, Claire's nerves hit again. She spotted them in the corner eating a modest dinner. Jamie had gone stiff next to her just as Brianna looked up. Their identical blue eyes met and Brianna got up from the table walking over. Henry turned around, slowly joining his sister. Roger's eyes went to Claire who held up a hand for him to wait. When both kids were in front of them Jamie said, "Hello."

"Bri, Henry this is your father Jamie."

"Hi" they replied

"May I hug you both?" Claire heard the emotion in his voice. He opened his arms and Henry immediately went into them. Brianna slowly moved into his arms. Jamie looked at her, tears in his eyes. This is what she had longed for and she knew he had too. No matter what from now on they would be a family.


End file.
